User blog:EGK/My Story
Hi everyone! Well, here's my story! Please no harsh comments! Also, please don't edit it because I'm gonna add on as I go. ' ' Mia rushed down the hall. I hope I'm not too late! she thought. When Mia reached the door to her AG classroom, she took a deep breath and opened the door. To Mia's relief, she had about 2 minutes to get to her desk, which in her case was acually a long time. Mia's best friend Nikki was giving her "the sign". "The sign" was their way of communicating.Right now, Nikki was giving Mia the Yay! You made it on time! sign. "Alright class! Quiet down please!" the teacher Ms.Keeling yelled. "Nikki, Mia and Ben. Go to the pond and collect three samples from three different places." When the threesome collected jars from their teacher, they headed outdoors. ' ' When the three freshmen reached the pond, Mia bent over and collected her sample right away and waited for Nikki on the bank. Ben thought it would be soooooooooooooooooo hilarious if Mia freaked out that she was going to fall into the pond, so he gave Mia a not-hard-but-not-light push. Mia, being skinnier for her age, flailed her arms frantically, lost her balance, and fell into the gross pond. Mia slowly rose out the pond slowly and walked over to the no longer laughing Ben. Ben wasn't laughing anymore because he knew that if you made Mia Letiza mad, you would regret it. Luckily, 2 senoirs had come by before anyone could get hurt. One took Mia to the office so she could dry off, while the other went back to the AG classroom to explain what happened. ' ' After school that day, Mia walked up to her mom's Explorer and hopped in. Alyssa Letiza was wringing her hands nervously. " Do you have another boyfriend?" Mia blurted out, then regretting it. " No, honey," Alyssa replied. "I have news for you two when we get home ." Mia's father had died in a plane crash 5 years ago, and she was pretty much over it, but she always got worried when her mom started going out with a new boyfriend because they didn't last very long. "Okay mom, what is it?" asked Pru, Mia's 12-year-old sister, when they got inside the two-story house. ' ' "Sit down," Alyssa said motioning toward the couch. "Okay," she began nervously. "We're moving." Alyssa winced, ready to hear the "WHAT"'s and "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!"'s, but the girls were pretty much used to it. ' ' " Where to this time?" Mia asked boredly. ' ' "Danville South Dakota." ' ' " Let me guess," Pru said. " Better job oppertunity." " Yes, dear. I'll make twice the income." ' ' Mia's eyes widened. Her mom was already making $95 per hour. They had a house pretty big for three people, plus three horses, a stable, a turtle, two cats, and a great dane. ' ' " Mom, what about all our pets?" Mia asked, very concerned. ' ' " In our car, we can have the cat carriers, the turtle tank we use for moving, Chrissy is used to driving, and we can pull the horse trailer," Alyssa replied, already knowing Mia would ask. ' ' " How are we gonna sell this house and barn? Plus, how are we gonna build another barn?" Pru added. ' ' Alyssa smiled. " I already sold the house-including the stable- and I bought a house that already has a barn." She really had it down. ' ' The next day at school, Mia plunked her lunch tray on the table next to Nikki and sighed. ' ' " Hey, what's up?" Nikki asked. ' ' " The sky," Mia said with no tone of humor in her voice. ' ' " Really. Something's wrong." ' ' " Are you gonnna freak out? Oh well, I'm moving to South Dakota. There. Happy?" ' ' " Geez! That stinks, but I have nothing to do with it, so don't take out your anger on me. By the way, this isn't your first time moving, is it?" ' ' " No, mother," Mia replied with a hint of anger in her voice. " I'm a freshman, and I can take care of myself. Oh! and I don't need anger management therapy." ' ' Before Nikki could reply, Mia got up and moved to a table where Nikki couldn't move, and continued to eat her cesar salad. ' ' After school that day, Mia walked down the road to go to her tutoring buddy at the elementary school. When she arrived, Mia saw Rachel, her tutee, sitting in the cafeteria waiting for her. When Rachel saw Mia walking in, her cute face lit up. Mia suddenly felt guilty, because she knew Rachel was really close to her. ' ' " Hey Rachel," Mia said, smiling weakly. ' ' " Mia!" Rachel squealed exitedly. ' ' " Hey, listen kiddo," Mia began, " I'm moving, so I won't see you in a really long time." ' ' Rachel's eyes began to well with tears, and Mia began to cry, too. They held each other in their arms, and were interrupted by the school secretary, Mrs. Aimor. ' ' " Rachel, your mom is here to take you home. Go get your stuff." ' "Hold on," Rachel said," Mia, when are you leaving?" ' ' Mia sighed. " This weekend. This'll be the last time I see you." ' ' "Bye," Rachel squeaked and embraced Mia for a last time, then ran down the hall.' ' Mia took out her new cell phone and called her mom so she could pick her up. ' ' Finally, it was Saturday, everything was packed, and Nikki would not speak to Mia at all.' ' "Girls! Get in the car!" Alyssa yelled down the stairs. ' ' Mia took one last look around, and whispered "Bye" to her old house, her old, property, her old life, and climbed into the front seat of the car. ' ' ' ' PART 2' ' Mia was still unpacking when she heard a knock on the door. ' ' " Honey, can you get that?" Alyssa yelled from the basement. ' ' " Yeah," Mia yelled back running down the stairs. ' ' Mia opened the door to see a middle-aged woman with red hair and a girl a little older than Mia that looked alot like the woman arguing about something. ' ' " Candace, for the last time," the woman said," your brothers did not build a flying merry-go-round! Phineas and Emily must have fallen out of the tree somehow." ' ' " But mom," the girl whined then noticed Mia staring at them, "Oh, hi! I'm Candace, and this is my mom Linda," she said with a fake smile, " What kind of ice cream do you like?" ' ' ''She's just humoring me. Her mom made her do this ''Mia thought. ' ' "I'm-" Mia started, then got cut off by Candace's cell phone. ' ' " Hey Stace," Candace said," I can't talk right now. I'm at that May girl's house" ' ' Mia tried to hide her anger, and resisted the temptation of slamming the door right in the Linda's and Candace's faces.' The woman turned to Mia. ' " '''I'm Linda," she said. ' ''' "Well, I'm Mia. We're still unpacking, but you can come in." ' By then, Candace had hung up. Mia took them inside and showed Linda to Alyssa then turned to Candace. ' ' " Do you like horses?" Mia asked Candace. ' ' " Like? Like? I LOVE horses!!!" ' ' "O.k., then do you want to see ours?" ' ' Candace nodded eagerly, so Mia took her out to the stable.' ' '' '''When they arrived, Mia hopped over the patsure fence. She patted a young white horse with black spots. ' ' ' " This is Lasso," Mia explained, " He get startled easily and he's strong, so-" ' ' ''' Candace cut her off. "He's sooooooooooooo adorable!" she screamed almost at the top of her lungs. Lasso whinnied and reared, spooked by Candace, and started running frantically. Mia tried to slow him down, but tripped over a large rock.' Mia was still getting up when Lasso ran her way. Mia grimaced ,then felt tears come to her eyes as she felt a splitting pain in her ankle and heard a loud crack.' '''Lasso finally calmed down, and Mia was trying to get up, with no success. Candace was desprately climbing over the fence. When she got over, she rushed to Mia's aid.' ' ' ' " What did I do?" Candace asked frantically. ' ' " You scared Lasso," Mia said through her tears. Candace helped Mia get up and used the gate instead of climbing the fence. The hobbled inside and Mia screamed "MOM!" ' ' Alyssa ran downstairs and saw Mia's unnaturally bent ankle. She gasped and picked Mia up and carried her to the car. Linda and Candace followed the Letizas in thier car as they headed for the hospital.' ' PART THREE ' ' Mia was sitting in the big armchair in her room with her foot propped on a footstool. She was in the middle of a really important in her book- the death of her favorite character- when she heard a knock on the door. ' ' " Pru, go away!" Mia said, assuming it was her sister. The door opened slightly, but Mia didn't notice because she was too busy pummeling her pillow muttering " MAX. I. HATE. YOU. FOR. KILLING. ARI." ' ' " Um, excuse me, is this a bad time?" asked a male teenage voice. Mia looked straight up. She saw a tall, blonde teenage boy in her room with what she assumed was his little sister.' Mia turned bright red and smiled nervously. " I'm Mia", Mia said, " I broke my ankle yesterday, well acually my sister's horse broke my ankle, but Candace yelled and spooked him......" she trailed off. ' ' " I'm Jeremy," the boy said, "So I guess that means you've met Candace?" ' ' The little girl growled at Candace's name. ' ' "Oh yeah! This is my little sister Suzie," Jeremy said pointing to the little girl. ' ' " Hi," Suzie said in a high voice that was sorta creepy. Mia smiled back. " Well, I guess I'll see you around?" Jeremy said. "Come on, Suzie let's go." Then he turned toward Mia and gave her a dreamy smile. ' ' " Bye," Mia sighed. ' ' Jeremy turned and left but Suzie stayed in the room. ' ' "Um... Suzie, aren't you supposed to go?" Mia asked. ' ' " I'm just warning you that I'm Jeremy's girl, not you. Ask Candace for the details." Then Suzie laughed evilly and flounced out of the room like a regular kid. ' '